Summer in Moscow
by imagination junkie
Summary: Oneshot. Sora goes to visit her friend and crush Russia, but she gets more than she bargained for when they make a stop at the Bolshoi Theater to take in some ballet. Pure fluff. Prizefic for sora0995.


**Summer in Moscow**

Sora bounded joyously across the hotel lobby from the elevator as the tall man stepped through the door. Well he wasn't exactly a man _per se_- he was actually the human personification of the Russian Federation, better known as Russia. He had ashy blonde hair, violet eyes, and was dressed casually in a loose button down shirt and casual slacks. Sora didn't fail to notice that he still wore the white scarf that his sister Ukraine had given to him as a child, despite the summer temperatures.

Summer was the main reason that Sora was in Moscow. During the summer the weather could actually be called pleasant, so Russia had invited Sora to his home in order to do some sightseeing and have some fun. Sora had become good friends with the tall and often imposing nation, but she had never been to the country itself before and was quite excited about the trip.

And…for another reason. Sora had developed a crush on Russia. Not that she was ever going to tell him that.

Russia smiled as the dark haired girl came to a stop in front of him. "I take it you're ready to go, da?"

Sora couldn't respond for a moment. That smile, that kind look in his eyes, that adorable way he tilted his head slightly to the side- it all made Sora's heart flutter in her chest. Sora blushed lightly as she realized she'd been staring at Russia. "Yea let's go!" she responded enthusiastically in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I can't wait to see everything!"

"I'm glad. I've got lots to show you," Russia replied. His expression softened a bit, though Sora didn't catch it, as he turned away to head back out onto Moscow's streets. Sora followed eagerly, barely able to contain her excitement.

…

Sora's initial excitement began to wane as the day wore on. The weather was beautiful and they had started with some truly amazing sights. They started with the multi-colored Saint Basil's Cathedral, which was an awesome and awe-inspiring sight. Russia then took Sora around to the old imperial homes outside the city that were so impressive with their lavishness. They toured some art museums, some historic churches and districts, and finally, a beautiful botanical garden that contained over 20,000 rosebushes. Sora was in awe of Moscow…until after lunch.

Then they started touring some of the Soviet era sights. They started in Red Square with Lenin's Mausoleum, which enshrined the body of the man who had started it all. Russia then pointed out the Seven Sisters, the seven tallest skyscrapers in Moscow, which were built during Stalin's time. They moved through a couple of museums including a war museum and a museum of Soviet era art. They ended in the Kremlin.

There was no denying that Sora's whirlwind tour of Moscow was both amazing and fascinating. But by the end of it she was thoroughly depressed. She certainly wasn't an expert on Russian history, but she knew that Russia's life had been difficult and bloody. And yet he somehow managed to narrate both the bright and dark parts of his past- and his tour had certainly been more detailed than any tour guide's would have been- with the same detachment and vague cheerfulness that he approached everything. It left Sora baffled. How could he still be so upbeat after everything that had happened to him?

It was getting towards evening as Sora and Russia crossed Red Square for the umpteenth time that day. Sora was lost in her own musings when Russia turned to her and asked, with an expectant smile on his face, "You're enjoying yourself, da?"

Sora panicked for a moment. How could she possibly act all happy and hyper and- God forbid- flirty after everything she had just learned about Russia and his history? She wasn't sure, but she had to try. For his sake. "O-of course," Sora replied. But her cheerfulness seemed rather forced.

"That's good," Russia said, apparently completely oblivious to Sora's inner struggles. "Because I've got a special surprise for you to end the day."

Sora momentarily forgot her own inner contradictions. "A surprise?" she asked, her eyes shining in anticipation.

"Oh, yes," Russia replied, smiling warmly in response to Sora's expression.

On the far side of the square Russia hailed a taxi. Sora bounced impatiently in her seat is they drove through the city, thoroughly excited to see what Russia's surprise could be. Her mind whirled, usually coming up with things that were hopelessly romantic before she reminded herself not to be so ridiculously silly. She had feelings for Russia, but there was no way that he could possibly feel the same way. It was too absurd.

After a much shorter amount of time than Sora had been expecting the taxi pulled up in front of a grand stone building with three large fountains out front. The stone was a pinkish-yellow color and the awning out front was supported by eight massive, Roman-style columns. Windows lined the upper floors along with fancy carvings beneath the roof. To complete the look a sculpture, green with age, featuring four horses and a chariot graced the top of the awning.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, unable to keep the touch of awe out of her voice.

"The Bolshoi Theater," Russia replied. Sora shot him an amused glance as his tone sounded distinctly smug. "It's home to the Bolshoi Ballet Company, one of the most renowned companies in the world."

Russia's smile widened, pleased, as Sora's eyes got big. "You're taking me to see a ballet?" Sora squealed in delight.

"Da."

"Thank you!" Sora cried, throwing her arms around the tall man before she could stop herself. "I've never been to a ballet before!" Sora blushed deeply as she released Russia, but there was no regret in her eyes.

Russia chuckled lightly, though he was unable to stop his own cheeks from heating slightly. No one except his sisters ever spontaneously embraced him like that. And if he was being honest he didn't particularly enjoy it when they did. "Then I'm sure you will find this very enjoyable. Come inside," Russia commanded, leading Sora to the doors.

…

Sora was once again in awe as they stepped into the theater. The space was massive with tiers and tiers of balconies rising up above the seats on the main floor. Everything was shade of bright gold or deep red. As Russia and Sora settled on the first balcony the orchestra warmed up and dancers, in various amounts of costuming, stretched and made practice passes.

Something inside Sora deflated. "This isn't a full performance?" she asked quietly, biting her lip because she knew she couldn't keep her disappointment completely out of her voice

"No. It's the dress rehearsal for the performance of Swan Lake that they're doing tonight. But don't worry," Russia continued, putting a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, causing her to blush. "The dress rehearsal is where the real magic happens."

Sora nodded, as much in appeasement as agreement, and refocused her attention on the stage. Once everyone was finished warming up the ballet began. It certainly wasn't a smooth performance- there were occasional stops and starts to correct mistakes or rework a particularly complicated sequence- but by the end Sora was blown away. And Russia was right. There was something strangely magical about watching the performance be polished rather than the finished project.

Sora and Russia stayed put as everything was positioned for the performance later in the night and all the musicians and dancers left to eat and do their final preparations. The last thing that happened was the lights were turned out, plunging the entire theater into darkness save a few floodlights above the stage.

Sora felt a shiver run down her spine. It was kind of creepy being in the big empty theater in the dark. She jumped as Russia spoke, startling her. "So you enjoyed it?"

Sora's heart did a funny little flip as she heard- or probably just thought she heard- an imploring note in his tone. She was glad for the darkness as she blushed yet again. "Yes! Of course I did! It was totally amazing. I wish I could do something like that…" Sora sighed wistfully. It really would be amazing if she could be as beautiful and graceful as those ballerinas had been.

"It's not that hard really," Russia replied after a moment's pause. "I'll help you," he continued, rising to his feet.

Sora gaped at him. "What're you talking about?" His answer was to grab Sora's hand and pull her to her feet, eliciting a squeak and a fierce blush from her as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"If you want to dance I will help you dance, da?"

…

Sora stood at the base of the stage, which so much more impressive up close. She was a bit surprised as she watched Russia remove his scarf and carefully fold it before laying it on the edge of the stage. Sora had never seen him without it before. Russia then nimbly leapt the good five feet from floor to stage and strode off towards the center. Sora was not so daring. She took the stairs.

As Sora approached him Russia stretched allowing Sora a good long look at the clean, strong lines of his body and leaving her red in the face. "Being here today has brought back many memories," Russia told Sora, a nostalgic smile on his face. "I remember watching the premier of that ballet in 1877. I was right where were sitting except I was with the czar and not you. It wasn't very good," he added with a chuckle.

Sora didn't know what to say to that so she didn't say anything. Russia seemed to be too lost in his memories to notice. And then, quite suddenly, he stood up on his toes and spun away. Sora watched, gaping, as Russia danced, his movements just as fluid and graceful as the dancers they had just been watching.

Sora was pretty sure her mind had just been blown. Russia could do ballet? But, then again, it kind of made sense. After all, one of the things Russians were famous for was ballet…so why wouldn't their nation be able to do it too?

Sora was abruptly drawn from her thoughts as Russia came to a stop before her, finishing his brief dance with a spectacular leap. He smiled broadly down at her, though there was something in his eyes that suggested nervousness. For Sora it was all too much- her day had just become overwhelming. "How…how do you do it?" she asked quietly.

Russia cocked his head to the inside in confusion. "Do what?"

"Smile like that! After everything you've shown me today and everything you've told me…" Sora stopped to take a breath, realizing she sounded like she was accusing him of something. "It's just…how can you smile like that after everything you've been through?" she asked, begging Russia with her eyes for him to help her understand.

Surprise flashed across Russia's face before it melted into a smile of such tenderness that Sora's heart started pounding and butterflies took off in her stomach. "The past is the past," he told her. "I can do nothing to change it now. And it does no good to dwell on it. So I look forward- to the future. That is where new history will be made, da?"

Russia's gaze was so intense that Sora couldn't meet his eyes anymore- she dropped her own gaze to the floor where she carefully examined her shoes. "I think I understand…" she murmured, her cheeks on fire.

"Good. Now it's your turn to dance."

"What? Wait, hold on a—" Sora was cut off as Russia moved behind her, grabbing her hands, and raising both in the air so that he was supporting a fair amount of her weight. "W-w-what're you doing?" she squeaked, so embarrassed and secretly elated by Russia's contact that she couldn't think straight.

"I'm helping you dance. Now go ahead. I will guide you."

Feeling stupid Sora stood up on her toes, trying to get on point like the ballerinas before had been. Behind her Russia giggled. "You don't need to do that. If you do, you'll hurt yourself."

"Shut up," Sora murmured, thoroughly uncomfortable. Russia's response was to laugh softly. And not like the chuckle or giggle from earlier- this was a true, joyful laugh. Sora was flustered all over again.

Slowly Russia guided Sora across the stage, talking her through some of the basic movements. It was difficult at first, but the more they did the easier it became. Eventually Russia let Sora's hands go and, while she was sad about that she didn't get to touch him anymore, she was delighted to get the chance to dance across the stage on her own. She wasn't anywhere near as graceful as the ballerinas or Russia, but it was a start.

Finally they came to the back corner of the stage, Russia carefully positioning Sora in front of him. "Now, we dance together."

"R-really?" Sora asked him, wide eyed.

"Yes. It will be fun, da? Now, one…two…three…"

Still feeling nervous and self-conscious Sora took off across the stage. She felt more than saw Russia behind her, making her even more aware of how ungraceful she was. Suddenly Sora felt warm hands around her waist and, as a scream was ripped from her lips, she was lifted into the air.

"What are you doing?" Sora cried, struggling in Russia's grasp. She didn't like the feeling of being up in the air with only his hands to support her.

"It's a lift," Russia told her, the innocent smile he was so infamous for plastered on his face.

"Yea, I got that, but put me down!"

"Don't worry. I won't drop you."

"Put! Me! Down!" Sora yelled, struggling in Russia's firm grasp. For one terrifying moment Sora felt herself slip. And then she was thrown gently upward, her body spinning, before coming back down into Russia's arms. She ended up with her chest pressed against his, the tips of her toes just barely brushing the floor of the stage as he held her.

"See I told you I wouldn't drop you," Russia said, his voice barely above a whisper and oddly husky.

"You were right. Sorry," Sora replied breathlessly.

Sora's grey gaze was locked with Russia's violet one- she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. Her heart was racing. So was Russia's. Sora knew her face was flushed bright red, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Russia, his face inches from hers, his breath gently fanning her cheek.

And then he kissed her. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, the only intention to gauge Sora's reaction- Russia was worried she would pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hoping against hope that he would understand her feelings for him as she pressed her lips against his.

After what seemed like an eternity- and yet it still wasn't long enough- they broke apart. Happiness bubbled up in Sora's chest when she saw that Russia was blushing too.

"I was wondering…" Russia began uncertainly, his gaze adorably hopeful. "Perhaps you'd like to extend you stay, da?"

Sora broke out into such a wide grin that it made her cheeks hurt. She was so happy that she felt like she was floating- and not just because Russia had his arms wrapped securely around her. "Yes!" she yelled and kissed him again.

* * *

_So, this was my first attempt to write something that was purely fluff. I'd say it came out pretty well. In fact my teeth hurt a bit. This was actually a prize fic for something from my story World History 101. If you want more Hetalia then read it! It's awesome! I hope your OC came out ok sora0995. And I hope Russia's soft side was displayed to your satisfaction._

_Also, and while I'm sure it's out there even if I haven't seen it, why isn't anyone writing about Russia and ballet? I came up with this idea and I was like 'OMG it's BRILLIANT!'. I mean seriously why isn't this more popular? And my mental image of Russia dancing ballet is HILARIOUS._

_I may have gone a bit overboard with the 'da' thing, but of all the countries' verbal tics Russia's is my favorite. And all the places/sights mentioned are real places._

_Review, da?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_imagination junkie _


End file.
